


A Long Time Coming

by Ugghfine



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pat calls Brian baby a lot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Brian, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugghfine/pseuds/Ugghfine
Summary: Pat is in awe of Brian, he always has been, but he's never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually touch the man. When he finally gets the chance, he never wants to let go.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is my first time finishing a fic and my first time trying to write smut. I didn't proofread much. I wanted to post before I lost my nerve.
> 
> Fair warning, I am a cis woman depicting a transman character. If anything I write is offensive, please let me know and I will do my best to learn better. 
> 
> Please me nice to me. 
> 
> I mention Pax East 2019 which was the iconic sight of the Perfect Pokerap. I also mention their Cyberpunk Red Video and those ridiculous/amazing outfits. I wrote most of this while watching that video.

Pat has been in awe of Brian since the first time he laid eyes on him. From that first video cover letter he sent in, Pat was rooting for Brian. Pat is so grateful that he gets to see Brian in action.  
It takes awhile for Brian to warm up to everybody. He’s always amazing in front of the camera, but it takes him a while to really come into himself at Polygon.  
Pat really sees it at Pax East 2019. He had watched Brian work so damn hard on that whole project. Then to see him in his element, performing in front of a crowd. It was thrilling.  
Then, back at their rented house that night. To see Brian laid back, coming off the high of the day and confiding in Pat.  
“I finally don’t feel new. I feel like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” Brian said while sipping a beer with Pat on the small patio.  
That was the first time Pat wanted to kiss Brian.  
***  
The thing about Brian was that he was so smart and quick witted. No matter what Pat said, Brian had something sharp to one up him with. This led to Pat being speechless around Brian a lot.  
Brian was hosting a lovely little get together (his words). A mix of a few of Brian’s friends and some folks from Polygon. Pat, Karen, Brian, and Laura were all in the kitchen dissolving into some truly high school antics. They were playing Never Have I Ever.  
“Okay, Okay. I have one.” Karen said, well on her way to  
tipsy. “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”  
Brian let out one of his signature “Whoo’s. Pat zeroed his attention in on that. “I’m gonna need to take a big drink for that one.” Pats focus drifted to Brian’s throat swallowing his drink.  
Pat cocked his head in confusion. “How does that work? Aren’t there pretty clear indicators that give you away?”  
Laura scoffed in a way that made him feel like he was missing something. Brian made eye contact with him as he swallowed the last of his drink.  
“You don’t know what’s in my pants, Pat Gill.” Brian said with an honest to god wink.  
Pat really had nothing to say to that. It was true. Despite the unending sexual tension between them, Pat’s never tapped that ass. All Pat can do is blush.  
***  
Pat, once again, as often happened around Brian, was having a really hard time focusing. He was trying his best to be engaged in the game, Cyberpunk Red. The thing was, Brian was intense. His hair looked incredibly soft. His -christ- bodysuit was shiny and tight fitting, leaving so much of his chest on display. By the nature of his mustache his smile always looked mischievous. All the rings on his long fingers kept catching his eye. Honestly, Brian looked just as out of it. Pat wasn’t presumptuous enough to guess why.  
The game was fun. He ended up throwing his attention onto Simone, she was safe. After the video was over, he and Brian both wanted to change. Brian in all his glorious confidence just followed pat into the gender neutral bathroom. Pat simply threw on a hoodie and stuffed his vest into his backpack. Brian on the other hand, stripped off his jacket and too tight top. Pat tried not to look, but when he did he couldn’t help but look at the expanse of Brian chest that has been teasing him for hours.  
Pat, trying to take in all the information he can, scanned his eyes across Brian's body. At least, that was his goal, but he got distracted. Right under Brians toned pecs, were crescent scars. Pat got stuck recalibrating. He had to readjust his understanding, his expectation, his desires.  
“You staring at me, Pat Gill?” Brian says in a low voice. Almost shy, if Brian were capable of such a thing. Pat freezes, and meets Brian’s eyes. He knows his face is bright red and his mouth is dry. He tries so hard to come up with something decent to say.  
“Do you just call me Pat Gill when you’re trying to turn me on?” Pat says in as even a voice as possible. At this point, Brian was wearing his tight black pants, no shirt, but still had on that thick gold chain.  
“Wow, way to redirect.” Brian quips back. Damn, Pat was probably going to have to talk about his feelings. Brian was approaching him, getting into his personal space. That was not out of the norm, but the lack of clothing and the charged energy was effecting Pat.  
“You’re beautiful.” Pat says, like that even begins to answer the question. Brian looks like he’s going to kiss him. Pat wants to be kissed. Brian places his hands on Pats chest, grips him really. Pat really doesn’t know what to do with this. Brian is so close, god he’s nuzzling at Pat’s neck now.  
“Do you want me?” Brian asks in a small voice. That nearly bowls Pat over. That jolts him out of his stoicism. He can’t  
believe he isn’t touching Brian yet. He places his hands on Brian's waist and pulls him closer.  
“God yes.” Pat nearly sighs. “Brian, I want you so bad.”  
“Even though…” Brian hesitates. “Even though I’m different?”  
Pat can only answer that with a kiss. He clutches at Brian's waist and kisses him with everything he has. “I want you so bad. Just you, all of you. Anything you want to give me, I’ll take.”  
“God Pat. Tell me how you really feel.” Brian’s laugh was so stunning. Pat wanted to kiss him for the rest of his life. He thought that might be a little bit too much to say right now.  
“We can’t do this here.” Pat says after an internal struggle. Brian seems to deflate a little. “We definitely can do it somewhere. Just not in the work bathroom. I want to stay on HR’s goodside.”  
“There’s three more hours of the work day Pat.” Brian whines.  
“Baby, you just gotta wait a little while, then I’ll take you to my apartment and give you all the attention you deserve.” Brian seems to melt a little at that. Pat tries his best to extricate himself from Brian, trying to be the mature one. Brian corporates and takes a step away from Pat. Pat wants to undo that and pull Brian close again. He stays strong. “Why don’t you put some more clothes on.” Brian lets out another whine but obeys.  
Nasty thoughts filled Pat’s head for the rest of the day. He tried to keep them to himself, but he found himself alone with Brian in the breakroom. Brian looked delicious, he looked as flustered as Pat felt. Pat pushed close into him, pushing the smaller man against the counter. His hands on Brian's hips in what could look like a hug but was much dirtier. He slotted his leg in between Brains and applied pressure. Pat was learning to love the sound of Brian’s whines, he’d do practically anything to hear them.  
“God, Brian I can’t wait to get you spread out on my bed. I want to hear you scream.”  
“Pat you’re going to kill me. I want you so bad.”  
“Well baby. It’s 4:30. Not much longer and I’m going to take you home and treat you right.”  
After that, Pat tried to tamp down some of his horniness. He and Brian have some kink negotiation to do on the train ride home. As soon as the clock hit 5, Pat was shutting down his computer, packing his bag, and racing to meet Brian at the elevator which was their routine. Brian was already there waiting for him with a soft smile and his long hair tucked behind his ear.  
“Hey Pat.” Brian said shyly.  
“Hey Bri. Ready to go home? I was thinking we could take the subway, pick up some dinner on the way.”  
“That sounds amazing.” Brian said cheerfully. His nervousness assuaged. As soon as they are out on the street, Pat takes Brian’s hand and doesn’t ever want to let go.  
On the train ride home, Pat tries to be subtle when asking Brian what exactly he wants out of the evening. Being coy never works with Brian.  
“Come on Pat, stop dancing around the subject. What are you trying to ask?” Brian said frankly with a comforting smile.  
“I just don’t want to fuck anything up Bri. Yes, I want to dick you down so hard till you scream, but I also want to take care of you and give you what you want.” Pat blurts the words out before he can get nervous. He hopes that no one is listening to hard on their conversation, but, come on, this is New York. No one would give a shit.  
“That’s what I want too Pat. Really, you just need to treat me like you respect me. I promise I’ll tell you if you do something wrong, and I trust you not to do it again. This isn’t my first rodeo. I can take whatever you give me.” That made blood rush to Pat’s face. He and Brian slipped into an easy conversation discussing their likes/dislikes, their boundaries and desires. They settled on pizza for dinner, kept the easy conversation through waiting for the food, getting to Pats, and eating.  
For a while, it felt like any other night that Brian comes over after work. They’ve been friends for years at this point. The only difference now is that they’ve finally agreed it’s damn time to bone. It makes perfect sense to Pat. If he’s honest with himself, Brian has practically been his boyfriend for, god, too long. The past weeks, months, being extensive foreplay to this moment. There’s a lull as they finish cleaning up from dinner. Pat doesn’t know how to transfer from the comfortable known to the exciting unknown.  
“Patrick, I do believe you said something about dicking me down. Is that still on the table?” Brian sounded so sexily confident. Patrick’s smile grew on his face. He grabbed Brian's hand and led him to his bedroom.  
As Pat softly closes the door, Brian is pushing his whole body against him. His hands begin to roam, feeling Pat’s chest and arms, slipping down to his stomach, hips and legs, before working backup to wrap around Pat’s middle. Pat returns the hug, laying his arms across Brian’s shoulders and nuzzling into his hair. Neither one of them is content to stand still for long. Brian angles his face up as Pat shifts down, compensating for the height difference. Their mouths meet and Pat finally feels like he can breath again, like he’s only alive when he’s connected to Brian like this.  
Pat backs them up until Brian’s knees hit the bed and with a light push of his chest he’s tumbling backwards, splaying onto the bed. God, what a sight. Pat has been wanting to get Brian into this exact position for what feels like years. He takes a moment to just soak in the beauty that is Brian David Gilbert. The man in questions squirms under his gaze.  
Pat climbs on top of Brian and slots one hand behind his head into his hair and one hand gripping firm on his hips. Brian slides his legs around Pat’s waist like it’s second nature for him. Pat takes a moment to gaze into his eyes before crashing into the younger man again. From that point on it was all fast wandering hands and fevered kisses. It’s not long before Pat starts dexterously unbuttoning Brian’s shirt. He finally gets to rake his hands across the lovely chest that has been teasing him all day. Pat puts one hand in Brian’s hair, the other pushing down on his chest and he latches his mouth onto Brian’s collar bone. A place that will be easily hidden by his busy collared shirts, and he sucks, hard. Brian arches his back and presses up into Pat, thoroughly trapped in place by Pat.  
“You’re so excited baby. I bet if I put my hands in your pants you’d be so wet for me. Wouldn’t you Bri?” That seemed to break whatever control Brian had. A litany of filthy words gushed from Brian’s mouth, straight to Patrick’s dick.  
“Oh my god, Pat, yes. I’m so wet for you. I want you so bad. I NEED you. Please touch me Pat, please.”  
“Oh baby, I love hearing you beg for me. You’re so beautiful.” Pat says, peppering kisses on every part of Brian he can reach. “If you want me to touch you, we’re going to have to get your pants off. You want to help me with that sweetheart?”  
Brian scrambles to comply. He helplessly fiddles with his zipper until Pat takes over and smoothly undoes the button and slides the tight pants off Brian's wonderful legs. Then, there Brian was, naked in Pat’s bed. Pat just had to take a moment and admire the other man's long, tight body. He had a beautiful, filled out chest and the perfect soft stomach. His legs were so hairy, but perfect. His hair was laid out on Pat’s pillow like a crown.  
Brian gives another whine which if he’s not careful, that’s going to start going to Pat’s head. “Pat. You’re still fully clothed. That’s not fair.” Pat chuckles at that but isn’t going to torture the beautiful man in his bed. He easily slips his shirt off and Brian lets out a groan. Before Pat could get any further Brian is surging up, wrapping his hands around Pats back and just, licking Pat’s chest. Brian’s hot mouth finds Pat’s nipple and latches on, sending jolts of electricity through his entire body. After a few moments, Pat was able to get some of his wits about him again. He had a goal here.  
“Baby, you said you wanted me naked. You’re kinda making that difficult.” He then applied some pressure to Brian’s shoulder, pushing him down, and he goes easily pliant under Pat’s hands. Pat climbed off the bed to hastily shuck off his pants and underwear, finally naked with the man of his dreams. The sound Brian lets out is half groan half moan.  
“God Patrick, you’re all that and you’ve got a perfect dick.” Brian sits up and without ceremony swallows down Pat’s cock.  
“Jesus Christ!” Pat exclaims, his knees nearly buckling. Brian looks up at him and steals Pat’s heart all over again. Pat really has to exert some self control not to come down his throat right there. Brian somehow managed to smile around a mouthful of Pat, the smug son of a bitch. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he gathered all his self control and pushes Brian off his dick.  
“Come on Bri. You’re too good at that. I want this to last longer than three seconds.”  
“Pat I need you inside me, my mouth, my pussy, I don’t care. I won’t last long either.” Brian tried to struggle against Pat’s strength to get his mouth back on Pat.  
“Yeah baby, but you can come more than once can’t you?” At that Brian groaned/moaned again and flopped back against the bed.  
“I love the way you think Pat Gill.”  
“The way I see it, I’m gonna work you up nice and slow with my mouth on your clit. Then after you come at least once from that, I’ll give you my cock.”  
“Yes please, god Pat. I want your mouth on me like yesterday. Damn no, I have needed your mouth on me since 2018. How has it taken this long Pat?” Pat chuckled at that. The real answer was way too complex to address now, but he could still make it good for Brian.  
“Oh Baby you think you could have handled me in 2018? You were so bright eyed and innocent. New to the big city, fresh out of college. You’re such a twink now, but god, back then? It’s better we waited. Brian, I swear, I’m going to ruin you for everyone else, so I get to keep you forever.” As he talked, Pat was moving Brian, repositioning him to where he wanted him. Where he had best access to him. To punctuate his point he licked a firm stripe down the entire heat of Brian.  
Brian practically screamed. “Pat. Pat, you’re so right. This is so much. You’re so good. I wasn't ready for you before. But damn, I still wanted you. You could have pushed me to my knees my first day and I would have been yours.”  
See, they talked about this, on the train. That they could talk about possession and ownership all day long as long as Pat still respected Brian out of the bedroom. He knew Brian didn’t necessarily mean the things he was saying, but damn was it fucking hot. Pat didn’t do much talking after that. He was intent on the task at hand, which was eating Brian out like a champ. Brian though, kept up a constant stream of filth which kept Pat’s dick thoroughly engaged.  
Brian’s hand was in Pat’s hair, pushing and pulling him exactly where he needed to be. Pat’s face was covered in the sweet wet of Brian. Pat was going crazy for the taste, smell, feel of him. Pat has no idea how much time passed. It could have been minutes or hours, but with a shouted warning, Brain was writhing around him and coming. Pat was reminded of something Brian had said at a party once, something about faking orgasms. Brian was a good actor, but Pat knew this was real. He could feel Brians come flow into his own eager mouth. Pat didn’t want to stop but knew Brian would need a bit of a break if Pat was going to fuck him. He reluctantly pulled away. He wiped some of the wet off his mouth with the back of his hand while making eye contact with Brian.  
“Get up here Pat. I want to taste myself on your tongue.” That kinda took Pat’s breath away, and quickly followed orders. Brian pulled Pat into a searing kiss. Licking into Pat’s mouth with a vigor that was making Pat’s head spin. Pat would be content to just kiss Brian for the rest of the night. Honestly, he’s kinda forgot about his own dick. That doesn’t last long.  
In a fluid move, Brian flips them over so he’s straddling Pat and in the matter of fact way he does everything, just slides down onto Pat’s bare cock.  
***  
They had talked about this on the subway too. “Pat we went to the sexual health clinic together three weeks ago.” You know, cause that’s normal for bros to do. “I know for a fact we’re both clean and I don’t have a uterus. You can totally raw me.”  
***  
The hot slide of Brian’s body was too much. Pat had done his best to calm down over the course of the through work he did on Brian’s cunt. Being inside Brian like this, nothing separating them, it’s the stuff dreams were made of. He lost himself in it a little bit. Jacking his hips up to fuck into Brian. His entire consciousness was centered around where he was touching Brian. Bri’s hands were in his hair. His legs bracketing his hips. His hands bracing on Pats chest. Pat’s hands planted firmly on Brian's thighs as he rode him.  
“Pat you feel so good. You’re so deep inside me. I want you to come inside me. You’re fucking me so good Pat.” Brian was panting with exertion. He might have been talking this entire time. Pat should really start paying attention again because Brian sounded so good. “Pat, god, keep going, you’re going to make me come again.”  
With that Pat put even more effort into snapping his hips up. Rolling with the rhythm. Gripping Brian's waist to control his movements as well. He began feeling the stirring of his own orgasm deep in his gut. He gripped his hand into Brian’s hair and pulled him down, still keeping the steady rhythm of fucking into his tight body. He dragged him into a deep kiss. Brian shouted into his mouth, his whole body tightening, including the parts surrounding Pat, signally his second orgasm of the night. The feel of Brian coming around him pushed Pat over the edge as well. Spilling his seed into Brian and kissing him with everything he had.  
Their movements slowed and their chests heaved. Pat rested his forehead against Brians as he tried to catch his breath. He shifted so his dick slipped out of Brian's loose hole. Brian whined, causing a little grin to grown on Pat’s face.  
“You want more baby? I can give you a third with my fingers. Maybe lick my own come out of you. You want that?” Brian let out a sound that was near a sob.  
“Pat. I’m dead. You’ve fucked my brains out. I am spent.”  
“Okay, baby. We can do that next time.” Pat says with a smile as he nuzzled against Brian’s neck.  
“Yeah. I’ll hold you to that Pat Gill.”  
Pat would be content to lay like this forever, but he has a suspicion Brian isn’t gonna want to sleep filled with come. After a few perfect moments, Brian does indeed start to shift around.  
“Pat Gill, I’m dirty.” Brian said lazily.  
“Yeah you are.” Pat replied with a smile. “Do you want to take a shower with me? It’ll be a tight squeeze, but I have that body wash you like.” Pat was struck with the realization that he already had special soap for Brian in his shower. Hell there was a towel Brian usually used hanging up and a toothbrush on the counter. How had it taken them this long to do this?  
“Oooh that sounds nice.” Brian said sweetly. Pat couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. He felt himself melting for this bi disaster of a man.  
Pat gave Brian top aftercare. He washed his hair and wiped down his body. Brian handled the most sensitive parts of himself on his own insistence. Pat lended Brian some boxers and sweatpants. The pants were much too long for Brian’s shorter limbs. He looked downright adorable and it was only right for him to tell Brian so.  
“Hey Brian?” Pat asked in a low, hopefully soothing voice. Brian hummed in response. “I love you.” Wow okay. Those weren’t the words Pat intended to say, but damn did he mean then. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret saying the truest thing he’s ever said.  
Brian opened his eyes and a large smile grew on his face. His eyes practically twinkled. Pat practically choked on how much he loved Brian. “Pat Gill, I love you too. If I knew I just had to take my shirt off for you to realize how you felt I would have done it a lot sooner.”  
Brian and Pat both laughed at that. Just enjoying each other. There was no debate that Brian would sleep with Pat, in Pat’s bed and wake up next to Pat and wear Pat’s clothes to work the next day. Pat was almost dizzy with the image of it. If Simone and Jenna gave them knowing looks the next day, well, who were they to judge.


End file.
